Fethry Duck
.Fethry Duck is the slightly mixed-up, extremely eccentric cousin of Donald Duck and a regular supporting character in the Donald Duck ''comics. Fethry often unwittingly annoys others via his peculiar vision on the world. Quite notably, Fethry never made an animated appearance, until 2018. Appearances Fethry was originally created by the Disney studios, by Dick Kinney (writer) and Al Hubbard (artist) for the European market. Altough this makes him an American invention, his first appearance was in the Italian ''Topolino #453 from 1964. His first appearance in USA was not until 1966 in Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #304. Only in the early 2000s was Fethry really accepted into the American comic books, whereas he has always been a fairly popular character in Europe and Brazil. Since his introduction, Fethry has been a recurring character in Uncle Scrooge and Donald Duck tales. In his earliest adventures, he supposedly lived in another state (possibly New York or California), and visits via airplane. However, since 1964, he has been shown living in Duckburg on occasions. He is also closely associated with the hillbilly Hard Haid Moe and Donald's pet cat Tabby, who dislike Fethry very much (though Fethry does not seem to notice this). In the Brazilian Disney comics, Fethry soon became on of the most popular members of the Donald Duck character cast, and he starred in various comics with him as the titular character Some of these comics gave him a secret identity named "Morcego Vermelho" (The Red Bat), created by Carlos Edgar Herrero (artist) and possibly Ivan Saidenberg (writer). Fethry's stint as Morcego Vermelho ran in Almanaque Disney, Edição Extra and a few other Disney comic book series from 1973 to 1990. The Red Bat stories remained a Brazilian phenomenon, but a few stories have made it to Europe, mostly Italy. The Brazilian comics also provided Fethry with a nephew, Dugan, and a girlfriend, Gloria. Comics * Topolino (Mondari) ''(1964) - Zio Paperone e i guardiani truffaldini * ''Zé Carioca (Abril) ''(1965) - O Herói Do Dique * ''Almanacco Topolino (Mondari) (1965) - Paperino e le manvore navali * Walt Disney's Comics & Stories (IDW Publishing) ''(1966) * ''Walt Disney's Donald Duck (Boom Studios) ''(1966) - The Great Rainbow Race * ''O Pato Donald 1188 (Abril) ''(1974) - Quadrinhos E Adivinhos * ''Edição Extra 87 - Peninha (Abril) ''(1978) - Pena Das Selvas * ''Peninha (1° Série) (Abril) ''(1982) * ''Disney Especial Reedição (Abril) ''(1986) - Cães e Gatos * ''Urtigão (1ª Série) (1990) - Amizade De Sorte * Margarida (1ª Série) (1991) - Clube Dos Cavalheiros * Minni & company (Walt Disney Company Italia) ''(1993) - Paperina e il cucciolo imprintato * ''Disney Hero Squad (Boom! Studios) ''(2010) * ''Anders And & Co. (Egmont Serieforlaget A/S) ''(2014) ''Under angreb Animation *''DuckTales (2017)'' Trivia * Kinney and Hubbard created this character to be a beatnik (meaning "a person who rejects or avoids conventional behavior") member of the Duck family. * Fethry wears different colors of the same sweater depending on which country the story is published in (ex: in Brazil, his sweater is generally yellow; in the Italian comics, he usually wears a red one; and, in the comic books of Egmont Publishing, the traditional color of his sweater is pink). * It is revealed in The Health Nut that Fethry wears a stocking cap because he was convinced by a self-help book author that one's head is healthier when it's kept hot. Gallery See Also * Pena Kid * Penas das Selvas * Penas de Cavernas * Pena Rubra Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Ducks Category:Sidekicks Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Heroes Category:Nephews Category:Scrooge's TV characters Category:DuckTales characters